The Forgotten One
by dreamfar101
Summary: Sora Cullen is the forgotten twin of Nessie, found and raised by hybrid Vanessa. What happens when her and her new family go to the Volturi? Will all of them come back?
1. Memories and the Phone Call

_"__Mommy, where are we going?" I asked my mother; even though she paid no attention to me I still loved her. My mother looked at me in disgust and ignored me. _

_She carried me all the way out in the forest; she dropped me to the ground and started to walk away without a word. I followed after her; she turned and pushed me to my bottom. Tears brimmed in my brown eyes but I got up and followed her again._

_She turned and hissed; she threw me across the forest into a tree. A sickening crack came from my back and I fell to the ground, writhing in pain. She came at me again but another vampire with long black hair, wearing all black appeared in front of me. She smelled kind of funny._

_The last thing I saw was my mother willingly leaving me with this stranger and running back home. The night became black soon after and I was alone in the darkness…_

I sat up with a horrified gasp; fear consumed in my heart.

"Shush baby; it's ok…you're home…I'm here" Dante cooed and brought me closer to his chest. My breathing started to calm down as Dante pressed his cold hand against my head. I wrapped my arms tightly around Dante's waist not wanting to let go. Dante wrapped his arms around my torso and started to hum.

His humming started to lull me to sleep and soon I fell into the oblivion of slumber.

I awoke the next morning to see Dante's reddish golden eyes; I smiled and ran my hand through his long silky red hair. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Come on babe; time to get up" Dante said,

He started to move and I was forced to sit up. I yawned and stretched;

"You look so sexy right now babe"

Dante smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I smiled and waved my index finger,

"No…it's too early and I'm still half asleep" I yawned again.

Dante pouted

"You always ruin my fun"

He trudged out of our room; I rolled my eyes and got up. I dressed in black skinny jeans and a white v neck long sleeve shirt. I yawned and after brushing through my hair and brushing my teeth, I went downstairs.

"Hey sweetie" Vanessa smiled as she set down a plate of eggs at the table.

I smiled and gave a little wave; I sat down and started to gobble down on my breakfast.

"Awe Sora"

I looked over at Dante,

"Why must you tempt me so?"

He came over and leaned towards my neck. Suddenly Mercy had Dante pinned against the wall.

"Geez Mercy; I was only joking" Dante laughed,

Mercy wasn't laughing.

"That's not funny…" he growled and let him go;

Vanessa hit Dante over the head with a wooden spoon.

"Will you stop" she scowled,

Dante only rolled his eyes and went back over to me. I sat up and Dante sat in my chair; he pulled me down to his lap. I finished my meal and leaned against Dante;

"Hey…my dad called and he wants to meet you and Abby" Dante said.

Everyone froze except me and Abby;

"Um…okay how bout we leave now." I suggested

"Yea! I really want to get out of this house" Abby cheered and she gripped my hand.

"Ah" I cried when Abby pulled me up and dragged me upstairs.


	2. The Volturi and Our Special Night

After we packed, we got in Vanessa's black Escalade and drove to the airport. We boarded the plane and then lifted off to Italy. I sat next to Dante on the plane and many girls gave him goggly eyes but Dante paid no heed, his eyes were always on me. I laid my head on Dante's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Sweetheart…we're here" Dante shook me awake,

I smiled sleepily at him and stretched. I got up and held Dante's hand as we walked off the plane. We got our luggage and took a cab to Voltura; we pulled up to a big giant castle. We got out and the trunk opened; Dante and Mercy got our luggage and we walked in to the castle.

"Hello, the Masters have been expecting you" a woman behind a desk smiled;

"Demitri, take our guests to the throne room" the woman said to a red eyed man.

"Dante, Mercy! Long time no see" the vampire smiled.

"Hey Demitri" Dante smirked and edged closer to me;

The vampire smelled the air and looked to me.

"And who is this lovely maiden…another snack of yours?" Demitri licked his lips;

_'__Another snack?'_ I wondered.

"No, she is my mate" he said with a warning glare;

Demitri noticed and nodded. He led us to two big wooden doors; he opened them and inside was a bunch of vampires.

"Ah my son and nephew"

A vampire with red eyes and long black hair rose from where he sat. Dante stayed close to me as did Vanessa, Mercy, and Abby.

"Come here my son"

The man opened his arms for Dante;

"Hello father" He said and went into the vampire's open arms.

"Mercy, my son"

Another red eyed vampire with white blonde hair stood from the far left behind Dante' father's chair, stood with open arms.

"Greetings father" Mercy hugged his father;

"And who are these lovely ladies?" Dante's father asked.

"I am Vanessa, leader of this coven" Vanessa stepped forward and shook hands.

"I am Aro Volturi" he introduced; "these are my brothers Caius and Marcus"

Dante and Mercy came back down to us.

"Father, this is my girlfriend Abby" Mercy wrapped his arm around her waist

"She is to be turned in a couple of weeks" Van said.

They looked confused

"She is not vampire?" Aro questioned,

"No, her blood has no smell" Mercy said.

"Incredible" Aro held out his hand

"May I?" he asked;

Abby was confused

"Aro can see everything that is in your mind by touch" Mercy explained.

Abby nodded and put her hand in Aro's. Aro closed his eyes and a couple of seconds later his eyes reopened;

"Fascinating" he breathed and looked at me.

"That smell is familiar" he said;

"Father…this is my beauty…my Sora" Dante wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly.

Aro grinned and brought his hands together;

"My son has finally found the one!" he cheered.

I felt someone watching me and turned to see a young girl with blonde hair glaring at me. I suddenly felt immense pain consume my body.

I screamed in pain and fell to the ground;

"Sora!" Dante fell to the ground and turned me on my back.

"F-fire…p-put it o-out" I screamed again.

"Alec!" Dante yelled;

A boy with brown hair appeared next to Dante and I then felt nothing. No more pain.

"Felix! Get Jane out of here to cool off" Aro ordered;

A tall man with brown hair and red eyes nodded and pushed the girl with blonde hair out of the room. Once she left, the pressure disappeared and I sat up. The numbness also disappeared.

Dante helped me stand up along with Alec;

"Sorry about my sister" he apologized and left.

"Are you alright my dear?" Aro asked;

I nodded unable to speak. Aro held out his hand

"May I?" he asked;

I nodded and placed my hand in his. He closed his eyes looked through my mind; he saw everything that happened in my life and what was in my mind.

"So you are the other daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen" Aro frowned

"I'm so sorry my dear" he said and hugged me.

"T-thank you Aro" I said sweetly and hugged him back;

He let me go and smiled.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you want" he said and shooed us away when a bunch of people came in.

Dante got me out of there as fast as he could in front of the humans. A bunch of screams echoed the halls and I was scared stiff. Dante and I separated with the others and went into a nice room.

"This is ours" Dante said; I gasped

"Wow" I looked around the room.

Dante smiled and came up from behind me;

"Can we?" he asked.

I knew what he meant and sighed.

"Alright" I smiled;

Dante smiled and backed me up on the bed. He hovered above me and planted his lips against mine. The lights went out but we never stopped.


	3. Betrayel and Loosing Control

The next morning I awoke bare and alone; I sat up and got dressed. I walked out of the room and around the halls looking for Dante.

I turned the corner but quickly hid myself; I peeked around the corner and gasped. Dante and that Jane girl were…kissing. Tears started to run down my cheeks; I uncovered myself and Jane saw me. She smirked and pulled away slowly; Dante looked dazed but when he saw me his eyes widened.

"Sora…" he started towards but I quickly turned and ran away.

I ran all the way to Vanessa's room; I burst in the room and quickly closed it and locked it.

"Sora…what's wrong?" Vanessa asked;

All that came out were broken sobs. I collapsed on the floor and cried my eyes out.

"Sweetie"

Vanessa ran over to me; she helped me stand and walked me over to her bed.

"Now tell me what happened?" she said calmly;

"D-Dante…w-was…k-kissing Jane" I sobbed.

Vanessa gasped;

"Sora! Please it wasn't what it looked like!" Dante said from outside the door.

A sob came out of my mouth and I backed up against the dash board. Vanessa growled at the door and she opened it; Dante looked at me but Vanessa shut the door behind her. I heard a lot of yelling but zoned out; I felt so broken. Once Vanessa came back in, she told me that he was gone. I got up and walked to my room, ignoring Vanessa's empty and voiceless calls.

I walked to my room and opened the door; I couldn't help but feel relieved to find that Dante wasn't there.

I sat on my bed and reminisced on the horrific and disappointing moment when the love of my life was kissing someone other than me. After what I had just done with him, I would have never thought he would do this. I gently lay down as I stare out the window and think back on all the wonderful times we had. It didn't make sense; Dante swore to never hurt me. I suddenly hear Jane's voice talking to Lydia from the front desk, while walking past my door. I then hear Jane say,

"Did you hear about that Sora girl?"

"No, what about her?" says Lydia

"Well I hear that her family abandoned her… her own mother left her for dead" Jane sneered but I could actually hear the amusement in her voice.

Anger swept through me. First she attacks me, then she takes my reason for living, and now…now she talks about my family! I got up and stalked straight to the door. I looked her dead in the eye with eyes burning like a never ending flame. I never had a reason to confront someone before; but there's a first for everything. She gave me the same smirk as before, but with more of a satisfaction. She knew I had heard her. I stepped right to that scheming little gremlin and looked her straight in the eye and said

"What was that you just said?"

She looked at me back with her piercing hungry red eyes

"Oh, hah, you heard that?"

"Yes, I did, and I didn't like it."

She stepped closer, and made our faces inches away.

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

I stepped closer as well and said,

"I'll show you…"

My vision went misty and I felt a rush of adrenaline that led to my immortal side consuming me. I felt my canine teeth poke my lower lip telling me that they had sharpen and grown.

The next thing I knew I was hovering above Jane and Lydia with the blood thirsty monster trying to break free from within me. I lost all control as the air thickened around me. I knew I had changed into something I feared which was bound to come out, but I couldn't stop it now. I thrived for the warm taste of blood, something I had never felt this strongly about. Everything around me was different now; the winds force was growing stronger as so did my hunger.

I suddenly hear Dante's voice saying to calm down; I shudder with the thought of him trying to protect her. My revolting feeling inside turns into a depth of hatred and brings out a side of me I never knew I had. As I fade farther away from reality, I can feel my veins expanding from my skin.

I felt something stronger than gravity pulling me to the ground and I see Mercy's eyes meeting mine and sparkling with worry. Reality hits me full blast and I realize all the damage I've done.

I look towards Jane and see the shock written all over her face; but then I also see Dante rushing to help her.

Tears start to swell in my eyes as my heart begins to rip in two.

Mercy sees the pain inside me and follows my gaze.

My emotions become his, and those emotions become actions.

He begins to walk over to Dante and as he does so I slowly slip away to my room.

I begin to sob upon my bed as I hear all the bickering grow more and more.


	4. Blood and Two Birds with One Stone

My sheets begin to turn red as blood runs down the side of my arm. I don't even realize what I'm doing as the blade slits through the skin on my wrist. Everything comes to an abrupt silence except for the non-stop echoing of hissing. I then hear the pitter patter of footsteps running. Vanessa, Dante, Mercy, and Jane come bursting through my door. Everyone begins to come towards me with a crazed look in their eye. Abby sees what will happen and takes Mercy's face in her hands. She tries with all her might to calm him down.

I see them gaze into each other's eyes as Mercy starts to back down. I begin to see Aro peeking through the door, just as Dante jumps at me, Aro appears right in front of me in a split second. I couldn't exactly see what had happened, but Dante went flying backwards and Jane started to back down. I then hear the sickening crack of bones shifting telling me that Vanessa has changed. I see Vanessa pounce at Aro, I use my power to push him to safety and Vanessa comes at me full force. I feel incredible pain as her claw presses against my neck. Suddenly Vanessa flies off me and I'm in someone's cold arms; I look up to see Alec's familiar face. But I see Alec struggling with the scent of my blood and in a matter of seconds I'm in another's arms. I look up to see Aro and everything around us becomes a blur as he runs out of the room to the throne. Everything from that point on is complete darkness.

The weight lifted from my eyes and I awake to blurry faces. The blur slowly becomes clearer until I recognize Aro, Abby, and Mercy hovering above me. I remember what had happened and my hand flies up to my neck. I felt something soft wrapped around it and figured that it was a bandage. I then come to notice that another bandage was around my wrist as well.

"Are you that stupid?!" Mercy gripped my shoulders, anger written all over his face.

I was shocked; I've never seen him like this before…ever.

"You could've gotten yourself killed!" he shouted;

"Then I made myself clear" I snapped.

Mercy was speechless.

"Why?" Abby asked calmly,

"Why not? I've lost everything! My own family hates me…I'm dangerous to be around and I just lost the love of my life!" I yelled, tears betraying me.

"What do you mean…lost the love of your life?" Abby asked;

I had forgotten that they did not know about Jane and Dante. I took a deep breath and began to tell them what happened between the two. The expressions on their faces became consumed with anger.

"Where is he?" Aro asks gently but sternly; I shrug

"Probably with Jane…" I said with venom dripping from every word.

"Good, two birds with one stone" Aro says as he disappears in a gust of wind. "Sora…" I look over at Abby;

"We should…leave…me, you, and Mercy. You need to be away from Vanessa and Dante for a while." She told me.

Mercy nodded

"Let's go home"

He helps me stand and he and Abby help me walk to my room to gather my belongings.

"I'm glad I met you Sora and Abby. Be careful on your way back" Aro says to us as we walk out of the castle.

Before the doors close behind us, I see the disappointed faces of Dante and Vanessa.


	5. Suffering and a New School

As the weeks pass by I only grew worse. I never ate and when I did I would make myself throw it back up, I never said a word and was always found in my room staring out the window with a blank stare. I grew sickly pale, dark circles surrounded my eyes from underneath, and my hair grew dull and lifeless as did my life. At this point life wasn't livable.

I lived in fear of Dante returning to break me once more; Mercy knew this and decided that it would be better for me if we moved. I watched blankly as Abby picked another box of my stuff and put it into Mercy's silver hummer. Once everything was packed, we got in the car. Abby and Mercy in the front and me sitting in the back; Mercy started up his hummer and we were off to a new place called Forks.

I watched out the window as the new environment flew by; there were many trees. We pulled up to a beautiful tan house that was about three stories high. The house was in the middle of nowhere, better for Mercy to hunt around; and better for hiding from Dante but a piece of me wanted to be found. Mercy had enrolled us to Forks High school. We were currently getting ready now; I had on nothing special and really didn't care. Abby and Mercy got into the hummer; I got on my motorcycle and put on my helmet before following after them.

The school wasn't far from the house; I pulled up next to Mercy and Abby. Everyone was staring at us, how annoying. A silver Volvo and a red Mercedes pulled into the spaces next to us; Mercy stiffened next to me and Abby. He pushed us into the school quickly for some reason but I really didn't care anymore.

We walked to the office to receive our schedules;

"Hello, we're, Abby, Sora, and Mercy Volturi" Abby said to the lady behind the desk.

The woman looked up but when she saw me fear flashed through her eyes; Abby grabbed our schedules and we left.

"Ok so I have first, second, fourth, and seventh period with Sora" Abby said as she compared our schedules,

"Well I have third and fifth with her" Mercy said. I was quiet.

"Great." I said with no emotion.

"Haha, Sora it's for your own good."

Abby thought it was just hilarious. Abby and Mercy said their goodbyes, as Abby and I headed up to first period Algebra.

As we walked in the classroom people started to stare at us. Mr. Moschini greeted Abby and I, then introduced us to the class.

"Everyone, say hello to our new students Abby and Sora Volturi"

No one thought our coming was anything special; except two students. One was a girl with long blonde hair and a perfect everything. The other was a boy; he had short dark brown hair, but they both had the same golden eyes and pale complexion. Mr. Moschini showed us to our seats and the class begun. I couldn't help but notice someone staring at me. I repetitively looked behind me, to always see the two looking at me with confused yet surprised eyes. I couldn't focus knowing that I was being strangely watched.

As we reviewed on Scientific Notation, Mr. Moschini asked for two volunteers to come to the board and solve the problem; the two watchful students raised their hands and were called upon. I then found out their names were Emmett and Rosalie. As they passed me on their way to the board, I felt as if I couldn't breathe. My heart stopped, as I expected one of them to say something; but all they did was keep looking forward as they gracefully walked to the board. Though I thought everything was ok now, I was wrong as usual; on their way back they both stared me down with discomforting eyes. Luckily I was saved by the bell.

Abby and I stalked down to second period History. Once again we were introduced to the class, and once again two students were both confused and surprised that Abby and I were there. Though, it wasn't the same two students they were different yet the same. I guessed they were a couple by the chemistry between them. I heard them talking about me as if they knew me. The girl looked into space and that's when I looked away. I didn't know what was happening and I didn't want to know either. I heard the boy say her name as if something was wrong.

"Alice, Alice, what did you see?"

At that point I realized they were vampires just as I was. They both looked perfect in every which way and it seems that Alice had a vision and the boy was eager to know of it. She looked the boy straight in his eyes and said

"Jasper it's her."

I then found out his name, but I didn't know what they were talking about. Her comment made me feel uncomfortable. I thought she was talking about me; and it worried me to think she was.

Mr. Peterson continued with his ever so boring lesson; I was rigid the whole period. Thinking about whether or not Alice was talking about me or not. It made me wish I could crawl into Dante's arms for protection but I knew, that couldn't happen and probably never will.

The bell rang thankfully and I practically ran out of the classroom. Abby caught up with me and looked worried.

"Um…hello"

We looked over and saw Alice and Jasper;

"I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me and my family during lunch?" she asked looking at me mostly.

"Awe we would…" Abby started to say but I grabbed her wrist

"No we can't sorry" I mumbled and dragged Abby away.

"What was that all about Sora?" Abby asked me.

I shook my head

"Nothing"

"But…"

I started to run towards Mercy.

"Gotta go" I mumbled leaving Abby behind utterly confused.

Mercy and I walked to Biology together; the teacher Mr. Kosher introduced us to the class.

"Students this is Mercy and Sora Volturi. I want you all not to scare them…especially you Mike" the teacher said to a baby faced boy who was making goo-goo eyes at me.

Mercy and I sat in the far right corner away from everyone else. Of course there just had to be two students or shall I say vampires interested in us. The vampire girl with long brown hair looked frantic when she saw me and I wondered why. The boy had messy bronze hair, he looked surprised. Why is it that every class I'm in has two vampires that are shocked by our appearance!

"Sora" Mr. Kosher called on me; I lazily looked over at him.

"Will you come to the board and solve the problem for us"

He held out a piece of chalk. I sighed and looked at the problem. It was easy, something I've done before and a million times over.

I got up from my seat and trudged my way up to the front of the class with my head down. I took the chalk from him and quickly wrote down the correct answer.

"Very good Ms. Volturi" Mr. Kosher commented,

I merely shrugged and walked back to my seat. Mercy looked at me with sad eyes but I just ignored it. Biology flew by and it was time for Physical Education; I met up with Abby and together we headed for the gym.

We entered the girls' locker room and changed into the drabbing uniform. Girls were staring at me with admiration in their eyes as I undressed. I only ignored them. We went into the gym and the gym teacher Mrs. Rose said that we were playing football.

"Great…" I sighed;

Abby smiled at me reassuringly

"It'll be okay Sora" I rolled my eyes.

Me and Abby partnered up and throw the football back and forth. Once Gym was over the bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch.

Abby and Mercy went in the lunch line as I sat at a table with my head down. I could see the vampires staring at me. But I paid them no heed.

"Sora, you have to eat" Abby said when she sat in front of me with Mercy having his arms wrapped around her waist.

I shook my head; Abby frowned and pushed an apple toward me.

"Starving yourself won't bring them back" she glared at me.

I sighed and took a bite of the apple; Abby clapped her hands and grinned. I got up and without a word I went to the bathroom. I made sure no one was there before locking myself in a stall and making myself throw the apple back up. It didn't feel right in my stomach…nothing felt right without him.


	6. Dante?

I stayed in the bathroom till lunch was over; I met up with Mercy for fifth period. The English teacher introduced us to the class and a familiar smell hit my nose. Vanessa had that scent but a little different; I looked over to see a tan boy with deep brown eyes and huge muscles was sitting next to a young girl with long brown hair and golden eyes…she kind of looked like me. We sat in our seats and I zoned out during the lesson. I stared out the window, it was raining out. I gasped when I saw a flash of red hair; Dante was the first thing that came to my mind and I bolted from my seat.

"Ms. Volturi, please take your seat" Mrs. Kimmel instructed;

I ignored her and ran out the room. I sprinted out of the school and into the woods.

"Dante" I screamed,

The rain was pouring on my head. I ran desperately looking for my love;

"Dante" I shouted again.

I saw the flash of red again and followed it but what I saw was not my Dante but a newborn vampire. The vampire was male with red hair and piercing red eyes. I shook in fear

"Dante? That's not who I am" the vampire smirked in pleasure and stepped closer.

I stumbled back and fell to the ground.

"You look like the human my sister was after"

I looked at him confused but scooted away when he took another step towards me.

"S-stay away from me" I shivered, the vampire smirked

"And what if I don't? You sure do smell mouthwatering" he snickered and jumped at me.

I screamed and covered my face, waiting for the pain but it never came.

I opened my eyes to see….Dante. He stood in front of me protectively as he held the vampire by his throat. He threw the vampire backwards and a giant familiar black wolf with silver streaks jumped out and started to chase the vampire.


	7. Reunion and the Question

Time literally froze as Dante stood in front of me, his back facing me. I slowly stood up

"D-Dante?" my voice cracked.

He turned and I gasped in horror. His skin was ghostly pale and his eyes were black. He looked like he was sick. I reached forward, my hand was shaking. Dante closed his eyes and leaned in to my hand. I smiled and a sob erupted from my throat;

"You're really here"

Tears of joy sprang from my eyes and I collapsed against him. He wasn't fazed. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and pressed his face against the croak of my neck. I felt something wet hit my shoulder other than the rain; I cupped Dante's face in my hands and saw tears of black blood running down his face. I smiled and laughed a little while I wiped away his tears.

"Sora…I'm so sorry" Dante cried

"I never meant to hurt you. I would never hurt you" he sobbed.

Seeing him cry only made me cry harder.

"I never wanted Jane to kiss me…she forced herself on me" he cried and fell to his knees before me.

"Please Sora, take me back! I can't live without you" he pleaded and hugged my waist tighter.

"Of course Dante…I believe you" I cried;

Dante smiled and stood back up but he lifted me off my feet as he did. I laughed for the first time in a very long time as he spun me around. He put me back on my feet and kneeled to one knee. My heart stopped when he pulled out a small black box.

"I've been meaning to do this when you woke up that morning after our special night."

He opened it and revealed a beautiful diamond ring.

"Sora Ember Cullen…I love you with all my heart. You changed my life for better and I couldn't live without you; will you marry me?" he asked.

I smiled and too shocked to speak, I nodded. Relief washed over Dante as he slipped on the ring on my ring finger. He stood up and hugged me tightly to his chest.

I felt his finger lift my chin making me look up at him. When I did he pressed his lips against mine and time froze in place. We kissed for what seemed like forever but someone interrupted us. I looked over to see a soaking wet Vanessa. I squealed and ran over to her.

"Van" I screamed and slammed against her.

"Oh, Sora…I'm so sorry" she said weakly when we pulled apart;

She was staring at the scar on my neck. It was a long thin line. I shrugged and hugged her tightly again;

"That doesn't matter, you both are here now" I sniffed and my eyes began to sting with upcoming tears.

Vanessa wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I soaked in her warmth.

"Vanessa? Dante" I heard Abby's surprised voice squeal.

I quickly moved out of the way and ran into Dante's arms before Abby had the chance to run me over. Dante chuckled and it vibrated through my body; I smiled up at him and pressed myself closer. Dante smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist;

"I love you Sora" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you Dante" I smiled but I then heard a scream and looked to Abby running over to me.

"Uh oh"

I ran from Dante's arms and sped away from Abby; though sadly she caught me.

"You're getting married!" she squealed and hugged me tightly; I gasped for air and struggled out of her grip.

"Abby darling, let her go" Mercy's voice came from behind us;

Abby sighed and reluctantly got off of me. I sighed in relief and stood up; Dante wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey why do you keep doing this?" I asked;

"'cause I don't want to let you go" he said.

I smiled and pressed myself closer to him;

"I love you so much Dante" I smiled

"But if you ever do anything like that again I'll kill you" I said.

Dante smirked

"Never" he promised.

Mercy looked at Dante but a smile slowly formed on his lips.

"Great to have you back cousin" he said, Dante smiled reassuringly.

We skipped the rest of the day and went home. Dante never left my side the whole day.


End file.
